Worksites in various industries (e.g., construction, transportation, transit, medical, etc.) involve workers or other users utilizing equipment, vehicles, and materials in circumstances that may prove difficult, dangerous, unpredictable, and in close proximity to vulnerable worksite personnel. Improved visibility for and of such workers may be advantageous, but complicated by circumstances innate to the worksite (such as workers with disparate roles and experience levels wearing similar or identical uniforms and/or safety equipment) and by environmental factors (e.g., weather, time of day, lowlight conditions, etc.). Moreover, managers of such worksites may find it difficult to accurately track the location and role of particular workers, both historically and in real-time. Existing techniques for tracking and improving the visibility of such workers (e.g., reflective gear or other passive solutions) have various problems.